Upheavals and Other Events
by lbc
Summary: Dorian falls ill while having an interesting visit from the Major.


Title: Upheavals and Other Events

Author: lbc

Pairing: The Major and the Glorious Blond

Rating: short story slash

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned these characters, but I don't

Note: I have updated this action to the present day. Please forgive any German language mistakes.

"I would like to marry you."

Dorian Red Gloria had not been feeling well for the last couple of hours so he was not at his best when Major Klaus von dem Eberbach arrived unexpectedly at Dorian's London apartment. In fact, this was one of the few times that the Earl would have preferred not to see the handsome Major . . . and now he was hearing things.

Staring at the upright Teutonic soul who hovered nearby, Dorian began to blink and blink again as his beautiful face looked more and more like an owl, as he squinted to see if the man was real. Either the Major was turning green . . . or perhaps the Earl was because all of a sudden the room was becoming very hot, fireworks were going off and then black oblivion hit as the slender figure of the Earl of Red Gloria slid to the floor.

The blackness finally ended as Dorian's eyelids hesitantly lifted. He feared the worst since his head was aching, his stomach was doing flip flops, and his hearing was so super acute that the mere rustle of the silk duvet over him seemed like a roaring zephyr. The lights in the room were too bright, but they were immediately dimmed when someone entered the room and adjusted them to a more comfortable level.

Obviously Bonham had discovered his fallen employer and had managed to get him into bed. Carefully moving his head in deference to the pounding there, the Earl looked at the tall, not-so-immaculate figure who was approaching his bed . . . it was the Major! Why was he here? And why was he looking so frazzled and worried?

In a whisper that irritated his sore throat, Dorian asked, "Major Eberbach, why are you here? I'm not really feeling up to a mission."

For a moment the handsome German stared at the obviously ill blond then with a touch of amusement in his green eyes, replied, "A fine thing, Lord Gloria, I have asked you the most important question I have ever asked a person in my life. You may be ill, but surely you have not forgotten so quickly?"

Dorian felt as if the bed was sinking or that he was drowning or something. His eyes blinked repeatedly before he found his voice, "Then you . . . you meant it?"

Affection entered the dark man's eyes as he whispered in return, "Of course, I meant it; it is not everyday that I ask someone to marry me."

"You asked that big, blonde lady, Brünehilde of Schleswig-Cow something or other, to marry you, didn't you?"

Uncomprehending for a moment, Klaus had the grace to look abashed for some seconds before stating most authoritatively, "That was my father's idea, not mine. As you well know, he places a great deal of importance on continuing the family name, and Brünehilde comes from a tradition of large families. I could not truly ask for her hand, especially when I did not see her at her best. Her father and she had just come from their farm and the impression was not good. And, I believe you mean, Holstein."

Dorian's brain was too fuzzy to register all of the Major's words, but he did pick up on the reference to Klaus' father, the martinet who seemed to have definite ideas about Klaus' duty to his family. Trying to puzzle out the implications of Klaus' refusal to marry the CHOSEN ONE, Dorian whispered, "What did your father say about you refusing to marry The Cow?"

Klaus stood staring at the pale-faced blond as if he were trying to decide what to say. Rarely had the Major ever been reluctant to voice his thoughts but this was an entirely new scenario; he had never asked a man to marry him before. Finally he replied, "My father was not happy. He was indignant that I did not seem to wish to comply with his demands and increase the herd, as it were." Here, Klaus stopped a hint of amusement entering his green eyes.

Dorian, though ill, was still amazed that his Major had actually made a pleasantry. Was this really his Major? Blinking several more times, Dorian decided to ignore the situation, for the moment. Instead, he continued to stare, not sure how to proceed. He settled, however, for another question, "Why are you so dishevelled? Where is your jacket?

A black eyebrow shot up as Klaus carefully looked at the exhausted figure lying in the bed. "Have you forgotten that you have been very ill for the last two days?"

More blinking took place in rapid succession. Was the Major saying that HE had taken care of the Earl . . . that he had been his nurse? It was then that Dorian remembered he was not at North Downs but in his London apartment. Bonham was coming down later to "babysit" his master.

Suddenly feeling queasy at the very implications of this possibility, Dorian tried to open his mouth, but the queasiness was more than psychological and his newly acquired nausea found a home in the large bowl so efficiently supplied by the Major.

After several minutes of retching, Dorian's stomach calmed down but his head did not. The Major quickly took care of the clean up, wiping the Earl's face and re-settling him in the large bed. Handing Dorian a sip of cool water to relieve his tortured throat, the Major looked the epitome of Florence Nightingale only much more handsome.

Trying to smile, the Earl whispered, "You make a good nurse, Major."

Serious green eyes stared at the ill man, "I am a soldier; we are trained to be prepared for all crises."

"Thank you then for your efficiency."

"You are welcome. Your doctor has visited and says that you have a case of the flu. He also said that he told you to get a flu shot, but, as usual, you did not listen."

A wan smile crossed the still handsome face, "I was so busy. Thank you for staying and helping me. Two days . . . I'm surprised that NATO hasn't been demanding your attention, but I am sure that Bonham will be here soon and can relieve you of your duties."

A strange look crossed the German's face, but he merely replied, "I have taken a few days leave. I have also taken the liberty to notify Bonham that it is unnecessary for him to come rushing to London as I am here for the duration."

The possibility that the Major had deliberately planned the time off in order to be with Dorian never entered the Earl's mind. He was convinced that this was all an influenza delusion and that he would soon wake up and feel much better, but right now just the idea that the handsome German had asked him to marry him was beyond his comprehension.

"Thank you once again, but I suspect you have never gotten a flu shot either, so perhaps you should not stay here and be further exposed."

"We Eberbachs never succumb to the flu or any such germs. I will be all right." The Major continued to search the face of the man he had proposed to. Certainly Dorian's swooning had been totally unexpected. He accepted that Dorian was ill, but certainly after more than ten years of the man chasing after Klaus, the Earl should be more excited and agreeable than he was now.

Dorian felt sleep coming on. He was exhausted, but he had to ask one more question of his Major before he slept. "Major, why now? I have chased you for many years, and you have shown your contempt for me and my 'sexual orientation', why did you decide to do so at this time?"

Klaus' face showed a great deal. He knew that this question was coming. He knew he would have to answer it, but still it was not easy. Nevertheless, Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach never backed down from a troubling situation so he came out with the truth, "Because I have fallen in love with you."

The beautiful blue eyes stared at his Major's face with a lack of comprehension but as Dorian fell asleep a single tear slid down his face.

After several hours Dorian woke once again. He was extremely fuzzy but feeling better. Looking around, he noticed that there was no one in the room. Perhaps, the Major was resting, but just as that thought entered his tired mind, the Major rushed into the room, looking exhausted but more like his old self since he was freshly shaven and more well-groomed.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours, but it has done you good. I have spoken with Dr. Richardson, and he says that if you continue to make this much progress, you may get up tomorrow for a small amount of time."

Dorian smiled to himself as he heard Klaus sounding very much like a mother-hen. "Thank you, Major, and may I say you are looking much more like your usual self except you do look much too pale. Perhaps you can rest more now that I am feeling better."

"As I have told you, Lord Gloria, Eberbachs do not get ill. Our Teutonic background does not permit that."

"Very well, you will, of course, do as you wish, but why don't you sit down so that we can talk."

"First, I will bring you a little food so that you can rebuild your strength and then we will talk."

Dorian nodded in acquiescence more anxious to hear the Major's explanation of recent events than eat, but knowing the stubborn nature of the man he loved, he decided to wait for a few more minutes.

Finally, after consuming a small bowl of broth and some delicious toast, Dorian settled back and stared at his nurse. "Major, unless my flu has caused me delusions, I believe that you have said some remarkable things to me recently. Could you explain more fully?"

Klaus hesitated for a second only then replied, "Yes, I do believe that I owe you an explanation. I have treated you abominably in the past, and I want you to understand. I believe it began when my father tried to force me to marry The Cow . . . Brünehilde. She was not for me, but I have always been told that I must do my duty and marry so that there will be an heir to the Eberbach name and holdings. When I thought of her in . . . my bed, it made me shudder. She is a lovely girl in a 'healthy' sort of way, but I knew I could not do it."

Here the Major seemed to hesitate then he continued, "I began to think of you, and how much I had enjoyed some of the times that we had spent together. It was as different as night and day. I began to see you differently."

Fearing that he would destroy the Major's willingness to talk, Dorian merely nodded, waiting for the Major to say more.

Klaus looked as if he were searching his memory. "I will endeavour to be as precise as possible, but, forgive me, I am . . . new at expressing my feelings. I knew as soon as I saw my father's face almost writhing in indignation that he was extremely angry. I knew that I was defying his wishes and the wishes of his good friend, who is Brünehilde's father, but I could not maintain the charade of a marriage of convenience. After I told him of my refusal to marry Brünehilde, it was not . . . pleasant. As the weeks went by I knew that my feelings were changing towards you, and then we went on the Fortescue mission together. Do you remember it?"

Dorian whispered, "Yes," as his memory turned back to the horror of seeing his Major wounded and bleeding. How Dorian had gotten him out of the grounds he was not sure. Holding the wounded man near him as he drove their car to their pick-up point was indelibly etched in his mind.

"If you had not returned to look for me, I would have been captured or worse. It was very clumsy of me to run into a guard." Klaus hung his head for a moment, thinking about that episode several weeks before.

Dorian sighed, "I couldn't leave you. You were doing your best to be a diversion for me after I was such a nitwit as to set off a silent alarm. I must be getting old. Perhaps it is time that I retire."

"If you are getting old then I must be past my prime since I am older than you. Nevertheless, that episode put me to thinking, and it was then that I realized that I had fallen in love with you. I have thought about it for many weeks, but I knew I had to come and see you and tell you the truth."

Here, the Major stopped, waiting for Dorian's reaction. The blue eyes studied the German intently, knowing that his next words could destroy the happiness he was feeling, but he had to ask. "Major, what will your family say about all this? You've already said that your father wasn't pleased that you had refused Brünehilde, what will he say now?"

Klaus' green eyes filled with pain as he took a deep breath and said, "I have already told my father that I was coming here to ask you to marry me. I have made it clear to him where my feelings lie."

Dorian's eyes opened wide as he realized the implication of that statement, "What? . . . What did he say?"

Hearing the sorrow behind the words, Dorian's heart broke into pieces for the man he loved as Klaus replied in a whisper, "He has disowned me and no longer recognizes as an Eberbach."

"Oh Major, I am so sorry. Why did you tell him before you even approached me about the . . . proposal?"

"It would have been dishonourable to do anything else. I could not mislead him into thinking that one day I would surrender to his demands."

"Oh my dear man, I think that is why I love you so much. Your integrity and honour have made you who you are. What is NATO's attitude towards this whole thing?"

"Since there is a law granting civil ceremonies and NATO has a policy of non-discrimination, I do not think there will be a problem, besides it is our relationship that is important, not my duties for NATO."

Now Dorian was completely flabbergasted, but he tried not to show it. His mind was reeling as everything that he thought he knew about the Major was proving to be so different. The Major was putting him before NATO? Talk about a miracle. Dorian wanted to show his beloved German how much he appreciated his boldness and courage so he smiled and said, "You must be exhausted; would you like to come over and sit on the bed with me?"

Dorian looked so delightfully shy and impish that the Major did not want to resist. Klaus indeed was feeling exhausted so he was grateful for the invitation for more than one reason. "Thank you, Lord Gloria. I would like to better our acquaintance if it does not inconvenience you?"

Dorian laughed in that endearingly affectionate manner that Klaus had come to love. "My dearest Major, don't you think that you could call me Dorian since we are contemplating entering into a relationship beyond NATO MAJOR and English Thief?"

For a moment Klaus hesitated then replied in a completely serious tone, "And are we contemplating entering into a relationship? I have told you that I have fallen in love with you and that I wish to marry you, and you have not responded. I know that you have been ill, but surely, if marriage is what you wish, then you could show a bit more excitement, DORIAN."

For a moment, Dorian felt cold numbing fear that he had somehow made a mistake in his treatment of this most enigmatic man; then, he saw the twinkle in the green eyes and felt himself on a bit more sure ground, but it wouldn't do to push his Major too far. Using a loving expression in his eyes to try and convey his deep feelings of affection for the man, Dorian placed his fingers over the outstretched hand of the German. Briefly Dorian registered the warmth, instead of the usual coldness that he usually found in the Major's hands. Surely Klaus knew his true feelings.

"Major, I have loved you for ten years, practically since the day I met you. I know you have been . . . upset with me many times over the years and not just because of 'my occupation' but my lifestyle as well. I would love to marry you and be your spouse, but I feel that we must take this slowly. If you truly want to do this, I think that we should get to know each other better . . . as friends. Intimacy can come later if you wish it." Dorian noticed a second's display of relief in the green eyes before they were hooded against his penetrating stare.

"Thank you for stating your feelings. I am surprised that you are so willing to forgive my abominable behaviour to you over the years, and I agree that we need to become friends. That is an excellent place to begin, as long as I know that your feelings . . . are much like mine." Klaus stopped there, his insecurities readily visible.

"Oh Major, you never need worry about my feelings for you. Goodness, I have told you often enough, but under very different circumstances, I know."

"_Danke, liebling_, but do you think that you could call me Klaus sometime before our wedding?"

Dorian laughed again, his delight filling the room. "Of course, I can, KLAUS, now what do you say to a light snack and then an early night? I am very good at fixing omelettes."

Suddenly the NATO Major, Terror of The Alphabets, commanded, "You will do no such thing; I will prepare the snack. You will prepare yourself to rest, and I will return soon." Quickly, Klaus leaned over and brushed the blond's forehead with his lips and then turned and left the room before Dorian could make any response.

Dorian lay back in his bed, absolutely flummoxed at the Major's behaviour. The Major had actually initiated a kiss . . . true it was more like a doting father and child, but it was a beginning. Dorian wondered how much love Klaus had received from his family then he remembered that the Major . . . Klaus would quickly return so he left his bed to freshen up before his Major's return.

Within minutes both men had devoured a delicious omelette, toast and good strong tea. Dorian began to feel sleepy again, settling quite comfortably back in his luxurious bed. With heavy eyes, the Earl looked at his soon-to-be partner (if he had anything to say about it) who seemed on the brink of doing two conflicting things: going to sleep and trying to get up so that he could leave the room.

"Major . . . Klaus, please stay with me. The bed is quite large. You can be quite respectable and sleep on the other side, if you wish."

For a moment, the German seemed to hesitate but then he replied, "_Danke_," and quickly stripped down to his underwear. Dorian noted the total efficiency of the man so he pulled back the duvet and covers on the other side, trying to make his Major welcome. Within seconds Klaus had positioned himself in a supine position on the extreme edge of the gigantic bed.

Dorian smiled to himself. It seemed comforting that his Major hadn't changed completely - - at least, not yet. Both men lay there rigid, each in their own place for a moment or two then Dorian began to sing-whisper, "_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb."_

Immediately Klaus sat up and stared into the gloom at the man who was sharing his bed. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, of course not, darling. I am feeling lonely over here all by myself and sleep suddenly seems to be far away. I remembered you singing that delightful song while we were on the Russian submarine, and it was so comforting that I have taken to using it when I am uncomfortable or lonely. It has helped many times."

For a moment the Major stared at the beautiful man, trying to decide if he was telling the truth. "So you did hear me on the sub; I wondered when you kept trying to question me for what I had heard. You do not need the song; however, you have me, now. You do not need sheep or anything else as long as I am here."

With those words, Klaus moved over to take Dorian into his arms as the two men laid back into a comfortable embrace. Dorian placed his blond curls on the Major's shoulder after lightly kissing a magnificent shoulder.

"Oh Klaus, thank you for coming here and making me the happiest person in the world. Sleep well, love."

"_Danke, mein Liebster_."

The next time Dorian opened his blue eyes, there was bright sunlight, peeking through the not quite drawn heavy drapes. Why had Klaus left him? Dorian was feeling so much better that he decided to get up, change clothing, and dote on the Major for awhile. Dorian hoped that his improved condition would make the Major feel as if he could go back to the world of NATO and its dangers, even if the blond loved the idea of his taking time off to be with him.

Starting to leave the bedroom, Dorian suddenly came face-to-face with a very pale Klaus von dem Eberbach. Either the man was green in the face or Dorian's illness had returned with a vengeance. "Major, what is wrong?"

"I have sent for Bonham to be with you, Lord Gloria. I am not feeling well, and I will be unable to do proper justice with your care." With those words, Klaus took off running towards the Earl's ensuite bathroom.

_Oh dear, the famous Eberbach immunity from nasty germs seems to have failed in the face of my flu. My poor beloved_. With those thoughts the Earl hesitantly made his way to the bathroom.

Several hours later, Dorian stood staring at the German who was lying peacefully in his bed. Turning towards Dr. Richardson, the blond smiled and replied, "Thank you so much for seeing the Major. You're sure he is all right?"

"Yes, yes, he has exhausted himself these past days. He has a touch of the flu, but a little rest, some fluids, and your care, and he will be better soon. He has already started to recover. His fever barely lasted a few hours. He has a remarkable constitution."

Thinking of other parts of the German's anatomy, Dorian couldn't agree more, but he refrained and only nodded his agreement. "Thank you once again, Bonham will see you out."

Bonham, upon receiving the summons from the Major, had rushed to London to take over "nursing" duties, expecting his employer to be at death's door. He had been extremely surprised when he had received the original call from the Major, stating that Klaus would be caring for the Earl. Now, having arrived at the apartment, he found the Earl up and the Major down. Resolving not to "nurse" the Major, Bonham decided to maintain his presence and see what happened.

Dorian turned back towards the Major's bed, only to find that he was being stared at by two slightly bleary green eyes. Affection flooded the blond's slender figure as he approached the enigmatic man.

"Ah Major, you're awake. I have good news for you. Dr. Richardson says that you have an excellent constitution, and it is already fighting back against whatever has caused you to be sick. It must be all your military training that has helped."

Klaus lay looking up at the trim figure of the Earl then in a hoarse whisper asked, "Why did you call the doctor? It is obviously just something I ate."

Dorian's perfect eyebrows shot up in the air as he couldn't quite believe that tea, toast, and an omelette had done the Major in, but he could not admit that to this dear man. "You are very precious to me, and I did not want to take a risk with your health. Forgive me for panicking, but I definitely want you around now that we are making plans for our future."

"Are we making plans for our future?"

Dorian came over and sat down on the satin-padded chair near the bed and held out his hand. "Of course, we are, if you want to. I was thinking of giving ourselves at least three months to get to know each other better. I want us to be friends before we go on to other intimacies. I believe that liking a person is important if you are to love them, and I know that you have not always liked me."

Dorian's words sounded so sad and wistful that the Major's heart began to thump painfully as he remembered how he had treated this warm, loyal man. "I would like it very much if we became friends. Do you think that you could begin to forgive me for my rude and unjustifiable behaviour to you?"

"Of course, darling, if you can forgive me for acting like the dizzy-minded, totally irrelevant fop that has annoyed you so much. I promise to behave myself from now on."

Klaus smiled. "I do not want you to change, Dorian. I fell in love with you the way you are now, but . . . if you could avoid being so friendly with other men . . . now that I would appreciate."

Dorian's smile radiated throughout the room; it was no great burden to give up others for Klaus. He had been practically doing that since he had met the handsome German so many years before, but it had kept the Major intrigued and it wouldn't do to let the Major think that Dorian had been celibate.

"Of course, love, for the next three months, you will be the only one that I love and care for. We will be good for each other and learn if our new relationship will work. Then and only then will I give you my final answer. It will be wonderful."

Holding Dorian's hand in his rather cold one, Klaus seemed to be tiring but he had to ask a question. "Will it be all right with you, if you move to your Bonn apartment for the next three months? It is rather more difficult for me to get away to England, and I think this new relationship needs nurturing by constant visits."

Thrilled with Klaus' feelings on the matter, Dorian replied enthusiastically, "Of course, that is an excellent idea. I can go to England if I need to do so otherwise I will stay in Bonn and be at your beck and call."

"You are not my servant, nor my slave. You are your own man, but it will be nice to have your company in the evening when I return from my work for NATO. What . . . what of your work?"

Dorian could see the concern and worry in the depths of the green eyes, "Don't worry, I plan to take a three months vacation from all sorts of things. Mr. James will be upset, but it won't break our budget. I am yours for the duration."

"_Danke, _now my eyes grow very weary. Do you think that you could find the time to lie beside me for a few minutes? Perhaps we could discuss the affairs of the day with each other?"

For a moment Dorian hesitated at the words, fearing that the starchiness of duty had returned to the Major, but then he noticed the twinkle in the green depths and laughed, "Oh Klaus, this is going to be a wonderful three months; I can hardly wait to get to know you better." With enthusiasm Dorian immediately began removing his clothing, only keeping his robe on.

Klaus' eyebrow shot up as he murmured, "I have never known you to be so modest; please do not do so on my account." A wicked grin spread across the handsome German's face as he stared at the golden body.

Dorian smiled, carefully removing the robe in an erotic and sensuous manner. "Oh Klaus, you are wicked."

As he fell into sleep, an image of future bliss entered the blond's sleepy mind, what a wonderful three months this would be.

But would it?

The End?


End file.
